Bright Wizard
Beyond the veil of the mundane hide the secrets of absolute power. The works of beings beyond mortals, the legends of realms where gods and spirits tread, the lore of creations both wondrous and terrible - such mysteries call to those with the ambition and the intellect to rise above the common folk to grasp true might. Such is the path of the wizard. These shrewd magic-users seek, collect, and covet esoteric knowledge, drawing on cultic arts to work wonders beyond the abilities of mere mortals. While human wizards must focus on one particular field of magical study and become masters of such powers, others, such as the High Elven mages of Ulthuan embrace versatility, reveling in the unbound wonders of all magic. In either case, wizards prove a cunning and potent lot, capable of smiting their foes, empowering their allies and shaping the world to their every desire. The Pyromancers of the Bright Order are students of the Lore of Fire, and work with Aqshy the Red Wind. Their magic is often spectacular and impressively violent, making the Bright Order one of the most visible of the Colleges of Magic. The Bright Order's College is located in Altdorf, in a region of burnt-out ruins. 'Role' Humans use and manipulation of the Winds of Magic is a relatively new event. While the Elves and Slann have been practicing magic for several millenia, the majority of Human magic use was very limited. Only the rare Sorcerer or Witch ever show their powers to nearby communities, and even then, they usually do so to keep visitors at bay. In fact, throughout the history of the Empire, most magic users had to keep their abilities secret or be tracked down by Witch Hunters. However, two hundred years ago, during the Great War Against Chaos, Emperor Magnus the Pious realized that though magic could be a terrible force in the hands of a servant of Chaos, in the hands of one loyal to the Empire, it could be a mighty weapon and defense. So, through diplomatic channels and with the aid of the High Elf Archmage Teclis, the Colleges of Magic were opened and the very first Human Wizards came to the aid of the Imperial armies trying to hold off the advancing daemonic hordes. Because of their much shorter lifespans, Human Wizards usually only have enough time in their lifespan to master a single Lore of Magic. They specialize and research one particular lore to focus all of their energies into mastering. While High Elf Mages are able to master multiple Lores, and in cases such as the Archmage Teclis, it is possible to master all of the Winds of Magic. Yet no matter their specialty, all Wizards are masters of the impossible and can aid their allies in overcoming any danger. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: D6 'Symbols & Appearances' 'The'' Key of Secrets, the ''Flame of Wrath, ''and the Torch of Wisdom'' 'are the symbols of the Bright Order'.' Aqshy is represented by the ''Key of Secrets, which symbolizes the unlocking of power through knowledge. Indeed, progression through eight ranks of the Bright College is marked at every transition by the aspirant's passage through a filigreed gate, each larger and more imposing than the last. The Key of Secrets is central to every tradition and ritual performed by the Bright Wizards, and indeed is used as a badge of rank by many of the Order. The more keys a wizard carries, and the heavier the chains which they are bound, the greater his power and the higher his standing within the Order. This is not to say that the Key of Secrets is a purely figurative symbol of power. Bright Wizards commonly joke that just as their knowledge is the key to power, their power grants them the key to any door. After all, there are few gates or portals able to withstand the focused furgy of a determined fire wizard. (1) 'Attire' The Pyromancers of the Bright Order tend to wear robes of red or orange as a kind of uniform in battle, cut so as to allow easy movement in combat. They are often ruddy of skin. The more the Pyromancer uses Aqshy and his mastery over it grows, the more the Red Wind will affect him physically. Senior Pyromancers tend to have coppery or red hair, which, along with their eyebrows and beards, seem to turn into pure flame as they cast their spells. Pyromancers also bear red tattoos across their face and arms. These are said to sometimes writhe and change form as their bearer manipulates the Red Wind into spells. Adorning their belts, all Pyromancers have a set of seven keys, each of different metals. These are the Keys of Secrets, to give them their ceremonial name, and they represent each of the Bright Order's different stages of tutelage and advancement within the Order. Each key represents the unlocking of another aspect of the Lore of Fire, and Magisters of the College carry the keys as a sign of their rank, learning, and authority. 'Overview' 'Pyromantic Thaumaturgy is the least subtle of all the Lores of Magic in its effects. It involves the manipulation of heat and fire in every form. For this reason, Magisters are often referred to as Pyromancers, as they can control any flame, natural or otherwise. As such, the magic of the Bright Order tend to be the most spectacular and impressive to the ordinary folk of the Empire. 'Duties & Contracts' While many Pyromancers go on to become Battle Wizards, having the talents and knowledge to lend considerable assistance on the battlefield, Bright Wizards do more than just fight. In peacetime, Pyromancers are often employed to act as guardians for nobles, diplomats, and very wealthy merchants who are passing through very dangerous parts of the Empire. Pyromancers frequently train with military detachments and, as a result, they are the most readily recognised of all Magisters. But they do not simply learn how to use their abilities to support troops as most other Magisters do, they also learn how to fight as frontline troops - such is the aggressive and passionate nature. 'Views of the Public' Bright Wizards are often at the front line of battle, defending the Empire from the forces of Chaos and other threats with their fiery and destructive energies. Thus, some people consider these wizards to be heroes of the Empire. However, the powers the Pyromancers wield is terrifying. Natural fires are bad enough, but people who can create fire at a whim? That's dangerous. Plus, the nature of Aqshy is tempestuous and aggressive; so are the men and women who can sense its power. Many people fear the Bright Wizards. 'The Bright College' The College is set within a substantial area of burned-out ruins. The cause of the fire is one of the great, gossiped about mysteries of Altdorf. Some blame a cataclysmically faulty enchantment attempted at the College. Others blame the destruction on some heretical cult or other, while others still claim that the destruction is the resultof the counterstrike of the College's defensive enchantments against attack. The story that an individual believes tells great deal about the person's attitude to Magisters. Whatever the cause, the cataclysm devastated many buildings and is said to have left their charred shells haunted. (2a)(2b) People passing through the area are said to catch glimpses of figures from the corners of their eyes, but nothing can be found on investigation. A few footprints might be found in the ash, starting from nowhere and vanishing. Altough the fire was years ago, visitors to the area still find smouldering beams and doorframes, as if the fire was put out only hours previously. A few people brave enough to pick thorugh the ruins claim to have seen the whole area burst into flames around them, sending them back in time to the disaster itself. A number of investigations have failed to reveal the cause for these phenomena; although, some people suspect that the Bright Magisters themselves are responsible, seeking to preserve their privacy. Others suspect an even darker source for the haunting. The truth of the matter remains unknown. (2b) Somewhat understandbly, Altdorf's citizens have refused to move back into the area, and thus it remains uninhabited, even in a city as croweded as Altdorf. A decree was made taht the blackened area around the College must be left as a warning against magical arrogance. Some people, and some things, find the existence of such an area within Altdorf suits them very well, even if it means hiding under the very noses of some of th emost dangers individuals in the Empire. (2b) The College itself is invisible behind a magical barrier. Its location appears to be a collection of charred and largely collapsed towers around a burned-out plaza. On particularly hot days at the height of summer, a vision of the College sometimes appears in the heat haze above this place. The locals take the opportunity to tell gullible visitors that the Bright Order flies across the Old World, taking the Magisters to their battles. In fact, the College is firly grounded, and anyone who manages to find their way thorugh the magical barrier will see as much. (2b) Behind the magical barrier, the air is filled with the smell of smoke and myriad scents of burning: wood, coal, cloth, molten metals, or even hints of charred flesh. At night, the College is lit by the flickering orange and red glare from the giant fires that burn endlessly atop each of its twenty-one mighty towers. Visitors who find a way to pass thorugh the magical barrier always find themselves standing in front of the main gates, no matter what direct they approached the College from. (2b) These great bronze gates, three times the height of a man, glow red from their intense heat, and even approaching them takes some mental fortitude (although it inflicts no actual damage). Touching the gates with bare skin will cause burns. (2b) The gatekeeper occupies a small building next to the main gates, and opens them for anyone who can demonstrate that they have legitimate business within. Pyromancers always have a legitimate reason to enter their own College, while other people must have business with someone who resides there. If guests have been invited for a specific time, the Magister who invited them will have told the gatekeeper in advance, so he will be expecting them. However, even Magisters forget occasionally and sometimes friends arrive unexpectedly, so if people claim to be there to see a Magister who is in residence, the gatekeeper sends a servant to inquire whether the Magister wants to see them. Famous and high-ranking individuals would be allowed in for almost any reason - the gatekeeper will hardly keep the Reiksmarshal or the Emperor waiting (but then dignitaries such as these are unlikely to just turn up unannounced). (2b) Within the gates, the imposing red stone buildings of the College are ranged around a heptagonal paved courtyard. There is a tower at each corner and two further towers divide each range into thirds. (2b) In the centre of each range is a door leading into the College proper, or, in the case of the main gates, out. These doors are all of metal, and have seven keyholes, although they are almost never locked. The coloured stones of the paving form a pattern of seven keys, one pointing at each of the doors. The interiors of the College buildings are entirely of stone. Even floors and ceilings are of rock, and stone and metal furniture is common. Decoration in corridors consists of bas-relief carvings on the walls and stone statues, all illuminated by fires burning in ornate braziers. There are few windows, and those that there are serve as outlets for smoke as much as anything else. (2c) Personal rooms have a wider range of decorations, and those on the inner side of the range have glazed windows overlooking the courtyard. However, illumination by open flames is universal. Candles are rare and enclosed lanterns unheard of. The number of fires around means that the inside of the College strikes most people as oppressively hot, although the Bright Magisters find it comfortable, increasingly so as they get more powerful. The Bright Order is a bad place for a fight unless the attackers are extremely powerful. In a fight against the residents, they will be killed very quickly by dozens of powerful Pyromancers. (2c) Sneaking into the College would require great skill and magical assistance. The walls are very high and most of the guards are well concealed. It would be perhaps easier to set up a meeting with a Bright Magister and then not leave. (2c) Once inside the College, most will assume that strangers have a reason to be there unless they are doing something obviously out of place, like trying to pick the lock on a door. With confidence and care, clever interlopers could get almost anywhere, but the consequences of being caught are likely to be quickly fatal. (2c) 'Apprenticeship' Because Pyromancy is by its very nature violent and destructive, and because Pyromancers tend to be naturally aggressive (though not often cruel), Apprentices have to learn how to control their own hearts and minds, strictly and absolutely, before they can learn anything else. Only then may they move on to learning how to grasp Aqshy. Because of their requirements of discipline, selection for the Bright Order is harsh and strict. Apprentices are always given rooms within the College, where they must stay on pain of corporal punishment. Because of the destructive nature of Pyromancy, most instruction takes place in specially fortified rooms, line heavily with magic-absorbing lead. Apprentices are expected to help each other with their duties, encouraging a sense of loyalty to each other and to the College. However, this does not get in the way of the College's drive for combat excellence, and two Apprentices who have become close during their time in the College will still be expected to face each other in combat training and give the contest their all. Too much academic study is discouraged in favour of practical experimentation for those that are deemed to have enough control and discipline. Bright Magisters will spend most of their days upon the battlefield and must learn how to fight, survive, and win. As a result, once an apprentice has learned the basics of the Order's spellcraft, he or she will be expected to be able to fight with it. Mock combat is a frequent part of training, but then so is actual magical duelling for senior apprentices. Consequently, only the most skilled, most powerful and quickest to think and react ever really get anywhere in the Bright Order. There are no drop-outs from the Bright Order. Apprentices either succeed in reaching the level of Magister or they die trying. 'Famous Pyromancers' *'Brothers Fleissman'. *'Friedrich von Tarnus', ex-commander of the Carroburg Greatswords, first Magister Patriarch of the Bright Order. *'Lord Reichthard', first Magister to suffer the punishment of Pacification. *'Luthor Flamestrike', served with distinction under Mercenary Commander Morgan Bernhart. *'Sienna Fuegonasus'. *'Thyrus Gormann', ex-Supreme Patriarch to the Colleges of Magic, present day Magister Patriarch of the Bright Order. 'Allowed Races' *Humans **Arabyan **The Border Princes **Bretonnian **Estalian **Imperial **Kislevite **Sartosan **Tilean 'Starting Wealth' 'Class Skills' The Bright Wizard's class skills are: *Appraise (Int) *Craft (Int) *Fly (Dex) *Knowledge all (Int) *Linguistics (Int) *Profession (Wis) *Spellcraft (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are the class features of the Bright Wizard. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Bright Wizards are proficient with the following weapons. *Club *Dagger *Heavy Crossbow *Light Crossbow *Quarterstaff Bright Wizards are not proficient with any type of armour or shield. Armour interferes with a Bright Wizard's movements, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. Spells: 'A Bright Wizard casts arcane spells drawn from the ''Lore of Fire spell list. A Pyromancer must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the Bright Wizard must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Bright Wizard's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Bright Wizard's Intelligence modifier. A Bright Wizard can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given in '''Table: Wizard. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. A Bright Wizard may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the Pyromancer decides which spells to prepare. Bonus Languages: A Bright Wizard may substitute Draconic for one of the bonus languages available to the character because of his race. Arcane Bond: At 1st level, Bright Wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. This bond can take one of two forms: a familiar or a bonded object. A familiar is a magical pet that enhances the Pyromancer's skills and senses and can aid him in magic, while a bonded object is an item a Bright Wizard can use to cast additional spells or to serve as a magical item. Once a Pyromancer makes this choice, it is permanent and cannot be changed. Rules for for bonded objects are below. Rules for familiars can be found at the end of this page. : Bonded Objects: '''Bright Wizards who select a bonded object begin play with one at no cost. Objects that are the subject of an arcane bond must fall into one of the following categories: amulet, ring, staff, wand, or weapon. These objects are always masterwork quality. Weapons acquired at 1st level are not made of any special material. If the object is an amulet or ring, it must be worn to have effect, while staves, wands, and weapons must be held in one hand. If a Pyromancer attempts to cast a spell without hs bonded object worn or in hand, he must make a concentration check or lose the spell. The DC for this check is equal to 20 + the spell's level. If the object is a ring or amulet, it occupies the ring or neck slot accordingly. : A bonded object can be used once per day to cast any one spell that the Bright Wizard has in his spellbook and is capable of casting, even if the spell is not prepared. This spell is treated like any other spell cast by the Pyromancer, including casting time, duration, and other effects dependent on the Bright Wizard's level. This spell cannot be modified by metamagic feats or other abilities. : A Bright Wizard can add additional magic abilities to his bonded object as if he has the required item creation feats and if he meets the level prerequisites of the feat. For example, a Bright Wizard with a bonded dagger must be at least 5th level to add magic abilities to the dagger. If the bonded object is a wand, it loses its wand abilities when its last charge is consumed, but it is not destroyed and it retains all of its bonded object properties and can be used to craft a new wand. The magic properties of the bonded object, including any magic abilites added to the object, only function for the Bright Wizard who owns it. if a bonded object's owner dies, or the item is replaced, the object reverts to being an ordinary masterwork item of the appropriate type. : If a bonded object is damage, it is restored to full hit points the next time the Bright Wizard prepares his spells. If the object of an arcane bond is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 GP per Bright Wizard level plus the cost of the masterwork item. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Items replaced in this way do not possess any of the additional enchantments of the previous bonded item. A Pyromancer can designate an existing magic item as his bonded item. This functions in the same way as replacing a lost or destroyed item except that the new item retains its abilities while gaining the benefits and drawbacks of becoming a bonded item. : '''The Bright College: The Pyromancer sees a world around him that is made to burn, and he can bring that fire to consume his foes. He has also learned that fire can purify and protect, if properly controlled. The Bright College gives its Magisters a number of powers that universalist wizards (such as High Elf Mages) do not get. The powers all focus around the Lore of Fire and the Wind of Aqshy. In addition, Bright Wizards receive an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. :: Fire Supremacy (Su): You gain Fire Resistance 5. At 10th level, this resistance increases to 10. At 20th level you gain immunity to fire damage. In addition, whenever you are within 5 feet of a source of flame at least as large as a campfire, you can draw the fire around you for 1 round as a swift action. Anyone striking you with a melee weapon or unarmed strike takes an amount of fire damage equal to 1/2 your Bright Wizard level (minimum 1). Weapons with reach avoid this damage. :: Fire Jet (Su): As a standard action, you can send forth a 20-foot line of fire. Anyone in this line takes 1D6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two Bright Wizard levels you possess. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Bright Wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Creatures that fail their saving throw catch fire and take 1D6 points of fire damage on the following round. Creatures that catch fire can avoid this damage by taking a full-round action to extinguish the flames by making a DC 15 Reflex save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. :: Dancing Flame (Su): '''At 8th level, as a standard action, you can sculpt fire to suit your desires. With one use of this ability you can move any nonmagical fire up to 30 feet. Alternatively you can use this ability to alter any fire spell that you cast with a duration of instantaneous by removing any number of squares from its area of affect. If the fire spell has a duration, you can use this ability to reposition the spell, within its original range (treat this as if you had just cast the spell, even though the duration is unchanged). You cannot use this ability on a fire spell that you did not cast. If you move a nonmagical flame, it must have a new source of fuel. If it does not, it is extinguished in one round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1/2 your Bright Wizard level. '''Cantrips: Bright Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Spells per Day. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Novice: At 1st level, the Bright Wizard is a novice, newly open to the secrets of the Red Wind, Aqshy. The Pyromancer has gained enough discipline that the Magister Patriarch of the Bright College believes he can walk the streets, among the regular citizens of the Empire, and maintain control over his fiery powers. Novices only have enough power to use a single D10 when making a Casting Roll to cast a spell (see Magic ''). '''Scribe Scroll:' At 1st level, a Bright Wizard gains the Scribe Scroll feat as a bonus feat. Apprentice: At 4th level, the Bright Wizard becomes an apprentice to a higher-ranking Magister. He is invited to return to the Bright College from his many adventures to meet his new mentor. Though he will maintain his independence he may be called upon by his master to accomplish certain goals, usually pertaining to unlocking further secrets of Aqshy. The apprentice may select one of the following abilities: Fire Resistance 5 (stacks with the Fire Resistance granted by Fire Supremacy), Fast Healing 3 (when fully enveloped in flame), or he may permanently increase the damage of his Fire Jet (1D6 becomes 1D8), or use his Fire Jet power 1 more time per day. Apprentices learn from their masters how to focus more power into their spells. When a Bright Wizard apprentice casts a spell, he may add a second D10 when making a Casting Roll. Bonus Feats: At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a Bright Wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat, and item creation feat, or Spell Mastery. The Pyromancer must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gets from advancing levles. The Bright Wizard is not limited to the categories of item creation feats, metamagic feats, or Spell Mastery when choosing those feats. Adept: 'At 8th level, the Bright Wizard, under the tutelage of his master has become an Adept of the Bright College, learned in the ways of the ''Lore of Fire. He may now be contracted for work from individuals seeking the protection of a Pyromancer. The adept may select one of the following abilities: Fire Resistance 5 (stacks with the Fire Resistance granted by Fire Supremacy), Fast Healing 5 (which, when fully enveloped in flame, stacks with the apprentice ability) or one additional spell as long as he meets the requirements for that spell. This spell does not count against his maxium number of spells, though other limitations still apply. During his apprenticeship, the adept has learned from his master how to focus more power into his spells and to further control Aqshy, the Red Wind. When a Bright Wizard adept casts a spell, he may add a third D10 when making a Casting Roll. 'Magister: '''At 12th level, the Bright Wizard has completed his apprenticship with his master and is now considered a Magister. He must return to the Bright College to participate in a ritual in which he is awarded his ring of seven keys, his ''Keys of Secrets. He may now be contracted (and sometimes drafted) by the Imperial army to aid in the defense of the Empire. The magister may select one of the following abilities: Fire Resistance 10 (which stacks with the apprentice and adept abilities, as well as the ability granted by Fire Supremacy), Fast Healing 5 (when fully enveloped in flame; stacks with the apprenctice and adept abilities) or he may once again increase the damage of his Fire Jet ability (1D8 to 1D10), or increase the number of times per day he may use his Fire Jet ability. When a Bright Wizard magister casts a spell, he may add a fourth D10 when making a Casting Roll. '''Master: At 16th level, the Bright Wizard is a master, a fearsome foe on a par with the greatest wizards of any of the Colleges of Magic. He gains two additional spells from the Lore of Fire as long as he meets the requirements for the spells. They do not count against his maximum number of spells, though other limitations still apply. Spellbooks: A Bright Wizard must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for Read Magic, which all Wizards can prepare from memory. A Bright Wizard begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level Lore of Fire spells plus three 1st-level spells of his choice. The Pyromancer also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. At each new Bright Wizard level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new Bright Wizard level) for his spellbook. At any time, a Bright Wizard can also add spells found in other Pyromancer's spellbooks to his own. Table: Bright Wizard 'Table: Spells per Day' 'Familiars' A familiar is an animal chosen by a spellcaster to aid him in his study of magic. It retains the appearance, Hit Dice, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, skills, and feats of the normal animal it once was, but is now a Magical Beast for the purpose of effects that depend on its type. Only a normal, unmodified animal may become a familiar. An animal companion cannot also function as a familiar. A familiar grants special abilities to its master, as given on the table below. These special abilities apply only when the master and familiar are within 1 mile of each other. Levels of different classes that are entitled to familiars stack for the purpose of determining any familiar abilities that depend on the master's level. If a familiar is dismissed, lost or dies, it can be replaced 1 week later through a specialized ritual that costs 200 GP per Bright Wizard level. The ritual takes 8 hours to complete. * A raven familiar can speak one language of its master's choice as a supernatural ability. 'Familiar Basics' Use the basic statistics for a creature of the familiar's kind, but with the following changes. :: Hit Dice: For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the master's character level or the familiar's normal HD total, whichever is higher. :: Hit Points: The familiar has half the master's total hit points (not including temporary hit points), round down, regardless of its actual Hit Dice. :: Attacks: Use the master's base attack bonus, as calculated from all his classes. Use the familiar's Dexterity or Strength modifier, whichever is greater, to calculate the familiar's melee attack bonus with natural weapons. :: Damage equals that of a normal creature of the familiar's kind. :: Saving Throws: For each saving throw, use either the familiar's base save bonus (Fortitude +2, Reflex +2, Will +0) or the master's (as calculated from all his classes), whichever is better. The familiar uses its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn't share any of the other bonuses that the master might have on saves. :: Skills: For each skill in which either the master or the familiar has ranks, use either the normal skill ranks for an animal of that type or the master's skill ranks, whichever is better. In either case, the familiar uses its own ability modifiers. Regardless of a familiar's total skill modifiers, some skills may remain beyond the familiar's ability to use. Familiars treat Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Perception, Steal, and Swim as class skills. 'Familiar Ability Descriptions' All familiars have special abilities (or impart abilities to their masters) depending on the master's combined level in classes that grant familiars, as shown on the table below. The abilities are cumulative. Natural Armour Adjustment: The number noted here is in addition to the familiar's existing natural armour bonus. Intelligence: The familiar's Intelligence score. Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. '''Improved Evasion ('Ex')':' When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells: The Bright Wizard may cast a spell with a target of "You" on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A Pyromancer may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see thorugh its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an itme or place that his familiar does. Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the "toucher." The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master would. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. Speak with Master (Ex): If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. Speak with Animals of Its Kind (Ex): If the master is 7th level or higher, a familiar can communicate with animals of approximately the same kind as itself (including dire varieties): bats with bats, cats with felines, hawks and owls and ravens with birds, lizards and snakes with reptiles, monkeys with other simians, rats with rodents, toads with amphibians, and weasels with ermines, minks, stoats, ferrets, and martens. Such communication is limited by the Intelligence of the conversing creatures. Spell Resistance (Ex): If the master is 11th level or higher, a familiar gains spell resistance equal to the master's level + 5. To affect the familiar with a spell, another spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1D20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the familiar's spell resistance. Scry on Familiar (Sp): If the master is 13th level or higher, he may scry on his familiar (as if casting the Scrying spell) once per day. 'Arcane Spells and Armour' Armour restricts the complicated gestures required while casting any spell that has a somatic component. The armour and shield descriptions list the arcane spell failure chance for different armours and shields. If a spell doesn't have a somatic component, an arcane spellcaster can cast it with no arcane spell failure chance while wearing armour. Such spells can also be cast even if the caster's hands are bound or he is grappling (although concentration checks still apply normally). The metamagic feat Still Spell allows a spellcaster to prepare or cast a spell without the somatic component at one spell level higher than normal. This also provides a way to cast a spell while wearing armour without risking arcane spell failure. 'Arcane Discoveries' Wizards spend much of their lives seeking deeper truths, hunting knowledge as if it were life itself. The wizard's power is not necessarily the spells he wields; spells are merely the outward, most visible manifestation of that power. A wizard's true power is in his fierce intelligence, his dedication to his craft, and his ability to peel back the surface truths of reality to understand the fundamental underpinnings of existence. A wizard spends much of his time researching spells, and would rather find an undiscovered library than a room full of gold. A wizard need not be a reclusive bookworm, but he must have a burning curiosity for the unknown. Arcane discoveries are the results of this obsession with magic. A wizard can learn an arcane discovery in place of a regular feat or wizard bonus feat. PRG:UM 'Arcane Builder' You have an exceptional understanding of the theory behind creating magical items. Select one type of magic item (potions, wondrous items, and so on). You create items of this type 25% faster than normal, and gain a +4 bonus on Spellcraft checks (or other checks, as appropriate) to craft items of this type. You may select this discovery multiple times; its effects do not stack. Each time you select this discovery, it applies to a different type of magic item. 'Fast Study' Normally, a wizard spends 1 hour preparing all of his spells for the day, or proportionately less if he only prepares some spells, with a minimum of 15 minutes of preparation. Thanks to mental discipline and clever mnemonics, you can prepare all of your spells in only 15 minutes, and your minimum preparation time is only 1 minute. You must be at least a 5th-level wizard to select this discovery. 'Golem Constructor: Furnace Golem' You have learned the art and craft of creating a Furnace Golem. When creating a Furnace Golem, you count as having the Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magic Arms and Armour, and Craft Construct feats. You must meet all other construction requirements for the golem as normal. You must be at least a 9th-level Bright Wizard to select this discovery. 'Immortality (Ex)' You discover a cure for aging, and from this point forward you take no penalty to your physical ability scores from advance age. If you are already taking such penalties, they are removed at this time. You must be at least a 20th-level wizard to select this discovery. 'Split Slot' Once per day when you prepare spells, you may treat any one of your open spell slots as if it were two spell slots that were two spell levels lower. This discovery has no effect on cantrips or 1st-level spells. You may select this discovery multiple times; each time you select it, you may split another spell slot when you prepare spells. You cannot split a slot that you created by splitting a higher-level slot. You must be at least 5th level to select this discovery. 'True Name (Sp)' Your researches into ancient tomes and your inquisitions of bound spirits have led you to one of the best-hidden secrets of the multiverse: the true name of an outsider - the name that defines the very essence of the creature and that gives the speaker control over the being. This outsider can have no more than 12 Hit Dice. Once per day, you can speak the common name by which the outsider is known, and the outsider travels to you as if you had cast Planar Binding upon it. It must obey you to the best of its ability, without pay or bargaining for its services, for its fear that you might release its true name to the wider world is enough to bring even the most recalcitrant of outsiders to bear. If the creature is within 100 feet, as a move action, you may punish it by deliberately mispronouncing its name, wracking its very essence and giving it the sickend and staggered conditions for 1 round (even if the creature is normally immune to these conditions). You cannot use true name in an area of silence, but the creature does not have to be able to hear you for it to be harmed by the ability. It is in your best interest to call this creature only sparingly, and occasionally reward it in some fashion to mollify its wrath. If you repeatedly fail to offer it a reward appropriate to its type and ethos, the creature may begin plotting ways to destroy the bond between you, whether by creating an accident that will destroy your memory of the name, by plaguing you with nuisances or dangers until you vow never to call on it again, or by actively seeking to destroy you through its own devices or those of an underling. If this creature is of a lawful type and you are violating its ethos, its superiors may even destroy it or you rather than allow you to contaminate their servant further. Worse, they may establish situations where it is necessary for you to summon this outsider, opening gateways to infernal or angelic interference, in order to gain a foothold on the Material Plane. You may select this discovery multiple times. Each time you select this discovery, it applies to a different, specific outsider. You must be at least an 11th-level wizard to select this discovery. If you select this discovery at 15th level or higher, the creature may have up to 18 Hit Dice and the call acts as Greater Planar Binding instead of Planar Binding. 'Staff-Like Wand' Your research has unlocked a new power in conjunction with using a wand. Similar to using a magic staff, you can use your own Intelligence score and relevant feats to set the DC for saves against spells you cast from a wand, and you can use your caster level when activating the power of a wand if it's higher than the caster level of the wand. You must be at least an 11th-level wizard and must have the Craft Staff feat to select this discovery. 'Sources' *1: Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic, p. 34 *2: Realms of Sorcery ''('Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay''' 2nd Edition) **2a: p. 116 **2b: p. 117 **2c: pp. 118 - 119 Category:Classes